narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuwa Mai
Mai Mitsuwa Mai Mitsuwa is a Chuunin-level kunoichi from Sunagakure. She is appointed as a member of both Team Otokaze and Unit 4 upon graduation from the Academy, and quickly proves to be extremely competent in the ninja arts; showing particular skill in Fire Style and Bukijutsu. She eventually is promoted to Chunin by Gaara to fight in the Fourth Shinbi World War. Background Mai Mitsuwa is the second born to parents Fukuda and Hanako Mitsuwa, and is the younger sister of Fumiko Mitsuwa. Despite her initial hesitance towars Gaara, Mai eventually grows to like him, even considering him as an older brother. This caused her to be bullied throughout her Academy years, which she eventually stopped by training to become strong and fighting back. Throughout her Academy years, Mai makes no friends, choosing to isolate herself from her Academy classmates due to their hateful natures. She is often seen fighting with Eishi Nagasawa, another child her age, whom eventually becomes part of her Genin team. She tended to tag along with Fumiko and Gaara around the village, and on occasion slept with both during their sleepovers at Mai's house when frightened by nightmares and storms. During part I, she is often shown following Kankuro throughout the village and sparring with him for training practice. She retains this habit until part II, having lost it somewhere during the Interlude. Personality Mai is a very volatile person at her core, following her instincts and emotions rather than logic. She is easily angered and provoked into fighting, and uses brute force to back up her threats and appearance. She trains constantly in order to increase her skills, wanting to be stronger than anyone else, preferring to be feared rather than looked down upon. However, she also cares deeply for those close to her and protects them viciously, and has been shown to have a soft spot for children. Mai feels strongly about everything, and often becomes involved in everything she can. Like her sister, Mai stopped using honorifics, although on a few occasions she calls Fumiko 'Nee-chan', and refers to her taicho and sensei by their respective suffixes. As a child, Mai was initially very shy and soft-spoken. This caused problems for her when she was bullied at the Academy, during which she felt helpless and weak. However, after hearing comforting words from her sister that she didn't have to let the other kids bother her, and after admiring Gaara's strength, Mai decided to be strong, after which she trains constantly and develops a heated temper. In her years at the Academy, Mai gains a very strong set of morals, often defending others or standing up for what she thought despite any disadvantage, often coming home injured after having fights with other kids. Mai looks up to Gaara for his strength, using him as a role model to become stronger so she could protect both herself and others as he had for her. Growing up, she comes to respect Gaara as a shinobi, and is glad that he became Kazekage, believing that no one else was better suited to the role. As a child, she also admired Fumiko's inner strength, however eventually growing to believe in physical strength rather than quiet perserverence. In part I, Mai is much less controlled, constantly lashing out and picking fights with others who disagreed with her. She was also desperate to fight and become a shinobi so she could go out on missions, and on multiple occasions fought in them despite her rank as an Academy student, such as when she went with Fumiko to save Matsuri from the Four Celestials Men. She greatly values strength and respected those who used strength for good reasons. She is often seen fighting with other children and even adults after hearing them insult Gaara or her sister. In part II, Mai is much more mature, often choosing to think before fighting. However, she still retains her temper, and bickered with anyone who would argue with her, usually Kankuro. She is also more arrogant, and despite never underestimating her opponent, often overestimates her own skills in a battle. However, after training as a student in Unit 4 as an ANBU trainee, she is sometimes shown to be quiet and thoughtful, thinking over heavy feelings of depression and confusion. Mai keeps these feelings to herself, save for a few meltdowns, such as her breakdown at hearing about the death of her ANBU teacher. Mai developed strong bonds with her teammates, Eishi and Shiragiku Chigusa, as well as with her sensei, Otokaze. After Gaara's kidnapping, Mai assumed they would kill Gaara, which crushes her. During this time she also worries that if Gaara was killed, Fumiko wouldn't survive it mentally, and that she would lose both of her siblings at once. She also shows great concern for the poisoned Kankuro. She shows great relief at finding Gaara alive and well. At the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she develops the urge to participate in the fight, being unable to sit back and be protected. Unlike many of her peers, Mai is immaturely excited about the prospect of the coming war, eager to test her skills and put her strength to use. Appearance Mai has curly black hair that is often tangled with lack of brushing, and brown eyes. She has extremely tanned skin and has been described to look strongly like her father. Although initially short, she quickly grows to be taller than her sister by the en of the Interlude. The most noticeable trait about her is he scar on her lips, which she gained fighting against Semei in the Sunagakure Support Mission Arc. As a child, she had shoulder-length hair, and wore a plain brown T-shirt with a dark collar and tan shorts, along with civilian-styled sandals. In the beginning of part I, Mai wears a red T-shirt and brown capris. She also wore blue shinobi sandals after starting the Academy. After Gaara became a sensei temporarily at the Sunagakure Academy, her outfit changes to a collared red Cheongsam-style blouse with gold fastening buttons. Mai also wore full-length black leather pants which tucked into her blue shinobi sandals. She also wears sheaths attached to dark brown belts on either side of her hips that hold her twin tanto blades, which sport plain black leather grips. She tied her blue shinobi headband to the bottom right belt. Mai wore a single gold dangling earring set with a ruby on her right ear, given to her by Kankuro for her birthday. She also wore a dark blue kunai holster on her right thigh, and a dark green single-strap backpack with multiple fastened pockets on the front. It is during this time that she gains the scar on the right side of her lips. Her black hair reached mid-back. During the Pein's Assault and Gokage Summit arcs she gains multiple scars on her back and stomach. Mai's outfit changed very little during the Interlude, although at some point she stopped using her backpack. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she also added a long-sleeved armored fishnet top, with ANBU-style arm guards on both forearms and a large dark green weapons pouch on the back of her belt on her right side, which holds razor wire, seals, and other shinobi tools. She also wears her Allied Forces headband on her forehead, leaving her Sunagakure one behind. Abilities Throughout her childhood, Mai is praised as a natural genius, despite failing nearly all of her classes. She was naturally able to learn quickly when given hands-on skills to work with, such as shurikenjutsu, jutsu techniques and battle strategy. However, instead of relying on easy-coming skills, Mai trained constantly, eventually turning increasingly more difficult training regimes into a hobby. Upon graduating from the Academy, she is revealed to have been taken in by Sunagakure's Shadow Corps as a trainee. Chakra and Physical Prowess Mai is extremely skilled in Taijutsu, able to hold out in spars against Rock Lee and eventually using some of his and Might Guy's training regimes. She uses taijutsu predominantly in fights until she learns nature transformation and ninjutsu, and even then uses it in place of bukijutsu occasionally for close-range fighting. Although not as adept at it as specially-trained shinobi, Mai can also focus chakra in parts of her body to add additional strength, such as her hands and feet. She has been noticed to hold large reserves of chakra, able to successfully complete multiple chakra-intensive ninjutsus without suffering from chakra deprivation. With the use of soldier pills, she can greatly increase this store and the amount of time she can fight. Bukijutsu Mai becomes proficient with shinobi tools, including senbon and kunai, which she uses both for throwing and for short-distance attacks when she does not have her swords. She also becomes skilled at manipulating wire strings and razor wire, which she can use both to manipulate weapons, damage opponents head-on, and use to lead her fire. Skilled in Kenjutsu, Mai is most known for her use of twin tanto blades, which she keeps in sheaths. These are her main form of attack. She can use either both or just one, and can wield weapons in either hand. Mai uses her considerable strength as well as chakra to put more force behind her blades, and constantly maintains them to keep them effective. She fights on par with Seimei with these swords as an Academy student. Ninjutsu As a child, Mai had a decent control over her chakra, making it possible for her to learn Academy-level techniques such as the Clone Technique fairly quickly. Under Gaara's tutelage, she quickly becomes proficient in ninjutsu, at some point learning the Shadow Clone Technique as well as other jutsu. Nature Transformation While training with ANBU during her month-long disappearance, Mai is taught nature transformation by her master, Squirrel, whom she refers to as 'Squirrel-taicho'. Her main and only transformation, possibly due to her Uchiha bloodline, is Fire style, which she quickly gains an affinity for, learning multiple C rank jutsu by Part II. She can coat fire around her shuriken or create a succession of dragon-shaped fireballs, and mastered the Great Fireball Technique before officially graduating from the Academy. She is the only known living shinobi of Sunagakure to have mastered Fire Release. As her skill in nature transformation increased, Mai began using Fire style far more in battle, and even uses it to burn her ANBU teacher on his funeral pyre. Cooperation Ninjutsu Mai appears to collaborate well with others, capable of performing high-level techniques such as the Great Fire Whirlwind Technique with her Genin teammate Eishi by combining her fire-style ninjutsu with his wind-style. Although she dislikes cooperating with other shinobi, she has also used cooperation ninjutsu among her Shadow Corps Unit. Intelligence Mai has been shown to be a skilled tactician. Although she tends to rush headfirst into battle, she can come up with plans and counters in split-seconds after observing her opponents to note their styles of fighting, ninjutsus, and intelligence and skill levels. She also can usually recognize a person's village origins based on their voices, basic skills and appearences, and uses this information to come up with possibilities of their skill level. In combat, she usually remains on the offensive, rarely pausing in her attacks or falling back to regroup. On missions with Team Otokaze, her teammates rely on her for battle strategies and 'formations' in the absence of their sensei. Dojutsu Sharingan Mai first awakened her Sharingan in part II, during the Kazekage Rescue arc, after learning about her ANBU teacher's death. However, she refuses to use it throughout most of her life, only using it in situations of extreme life-and-death necessity. With the Sharingan, Mai can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement she sees (her own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, by the Fourth Shinobi World War, predict opponents' movement to a degree. She also uses them to break out of Genjutsu, although she never learns to cast them. Other Skills Mai, like many other Sunagakure shinobi, shows proficiency with Sealing Tags, using them for storing supplies on missions and to hide her Jackal ANBU mask, as well as keep her swords in her pockets while in ANBU uniform. Mai has shown an extensive knowledge of the human body, having studied it under Weasel, her ANBU recruiter, and uses that knowledge during fights. She has also been noted to be proficient at sensory perception, able to detect unfamiliar chakra sources with accuracy. Stats Part I Chuunin Exams Mai wrote multiple letters to both Fumiko and Gaara during their time in Konoha for the Chuunin Exams. She continued to train at the Academy, and masters the Clone Technique. According to her letters, she also continued to fight with Eishi Nagasawa, planning to prank him with her clones. Return to Suna Mai is at the hospital after Fumiko and the Sand Siblings arrive and is present when Fumiko wakes up from dehydration. She was annoyed that Temari nor Fumiko wouldn't tell her what had happened, but stayed at her sister's bedside often, as well as Gaara's until they are released. Mai is later shown eating dinner with her family and Gaara after he and Fumiko are released from the hospital, initially disgusted by Gaara's favorite food but quickly tucking in after Gaara challenges her that she wouldn't be able to eat as much as him. She also continues with her studies in the Academy, and is shown at one point to be extremely frustrated with an assigned essay on jutsu, claiming that it wasn't important as long as you could do them. At some point during this arc Mai helps Fumiko to make a new, larger gourd for Gaara, using her fire transformation to fire the sand. 'Sunagakure Support Mission' Mai was extremely excited about Gaara becoming a temporary teacher at the new branch of the Academy, claiming that Gaara was strong enough to teach her new things. On the first day of the Sand Siblings' classes, she chooses to be Gaara's student along with Matsuri, whom she comes to respect. She insults the rest of her Genin class for being scared of Gaara, calling them cowards. During this time, she picks her twin tanto blades as her main weapon, and trains with them under Gaara's tutelage. She also makes friends with Matsuri over several days. Later, Mai is a part of the class when Fumiko brings cookies to the class, and watches with Kankuro, commenting that the class would be complaining the next day when she didn't show up. Mai is later seen with Fumiko after Gaara checks their house to make sure they were both safe due to the Four Celestials Men's threat. She follows Gaara and Fumiko as they run to the arena to check on Matsuri, however they are too late, and Matsuri had already been captured. Mai grows angry when Temari refers to the group as 'The Four Celestials Men' stating that kidnapping Matsuri did not make them worth respect as more than just a band of criminals, however quiets when Gaara looks at her in understanding. She later firmly states she would not leave her sister's side while the Four Celestials' threat still loomed. Mai is present during a meeting of the Sunagakure Council concerning Matsuri's kidnapping, and after finding out that Fumiko had run into Four Celestials member Ryuugan becomes angry that their scare tactics were working as Gaara becomes more and more upset. She also becomes angry at the Council's casual dismissal of Matsuri, but is quieted by Temari before being disrespectful. Mai later appears with her Genin class when Fumiko substitutes in the Sand Siblings' place as a temporary sensei. She takes part in Fumiko's attempts to teach Genjutsu, defending her sister as the greatest Genjutsu user there was. During this time, she finds a chakra-absorbing piece of metal near where Matsuri's Johyo had been left and brings it to Fumiko, and speculates with her sister that Gaara would not do well against a chakra-absorbing opponent. On Fumiko's instructions, she goes to Sunagakure's library Archives to research bingo books for Ryuugan's description and the metal. After finding multiple possible shinobi, Mai brings her findings to Fumiko, who pores through the pages and eventually finds Ryuugan and several of his teammates. She becomes suspicious as it is revealed that Ryuugan was from the Village of Artisans, which had been destroyed not long before that. Later, while training with her punching bags at home, Fumiko comes to her and asks for her help in finding Gaara and the other Sand Siblings, to which she agrees, and helps her sister using Body Flicker get to the site of the battle. Although originally hanging back, after realizing that Gaara was trapped and being drained of chakra, Mai brings herself and Fumiko closer to the fight between the revived Seimei and Naruto Uzumaki, later commenting on Seimei's immense power and wondering what they had gotten themselves into. However, when Fumiko runs to help and is almost impaled by Seimei's swords, Mai jumps into action and engages Seimei, but is immediately repelled and knocked unconscious for a short while. Upon awakening, Mai reingages with Seimei at close-range, using her swords to repel his sentient blades. She holds her own, at some point getting slashed across the mouth, but eventually is sent flying back into Fumiko and Naruto. Along with Naruto, Mai claims that Gaara is her friend and that they would save him before ordering Fumiko to get Gaara out of his prison while they distracted Seimei. Before this can happen, however, Seimei attempts to kill them. The three are rescued by Matsuri, who uses her Johyo to block Seimei's blade and is subsequently batted away. Gaara breaks free of his cage, already partially transformed into Shukaku. Mai is wary, wondering what would happen if he tried to kill them, and after making sure Matsuri is okay with the newly-arrived Konoha ninja, she asks Fumiko to figure out if Gaara was himself or Shukaku. After Fumiko replies that it was Gaara, Mai watches as Gaara reverses the transformation and battles Seimei. When Fumiko tells her to get out of the way after seeing Gaara weave the seals for his Sand Tsunami attack, Mai complies without question, narrowly avoiding being swept away as she brings herself and Fumiko to safety. She gets angry at Kiba Inuzuka, who called her a squirt due to her young age, and calls him an idiot. Mai shows complete confidence that Gaara would defeat Seimei. After a brief stay in Konoha, during which Mai at some point becomes quick sparring friends with Kiba, she along with Fumiko, Matsuri and the Sand Siblings leave for Suna. As they do so, Mai tells Shikamaru that after Fumiko taught her more about the game she would beat him in a Shogi game, as well as comments to Mai that they would train much harder so she wouldn't get kidnapped again. Interlude 'Kazekage Campaign' Mai first appears in the Kazekage Campain Arc waiting for Fumiko to finish her meeting with the Sunagakure Council over Gaara's eligibility to become a candidate for the next Kazekage, having brought lunch for herself and Fumiko. She expresses her feelings that Gaara would make a good Kazekage, and also remarks on Fumiko's knack for politics. She is later mentioned by Temari to have gotten the remaining amount of signatures needed for Gaara's promotion to a possible candidate from her Genin classmates. During the month long period before Sunagakure's voting process, Mai accompanies Fumiko and the Sand Siblings to Konoha for a visit. While there, she is shown at a dinner in the Nara household fighting with Kankuro, who had insulted her. She also calls Shikamaru an idiot, citing that he shouldn't have been surprised Fumiko beat him at a game of Go, as she worked in the hospital and was obviously smart. Mai later appears relaxing with Gaara and Fumiko as Fumiko repainted Gaara's ai ''kanji scar. She comments that she had never actually seen Gaara's actual scar before, only the red paint Fumiko used to decorate it. She is then scolded by Shikamaru from the room beside theirs for kicking the wall, in response to which Mai yells that she would do what she wanted. Upon returning to Sunagakure, Mai attempts to join one of the three councils ammassed to vote on Gaara's becoming Kazekage, however fails due to her status as an Academy student. She is shown being angry that Fumiko managed to get into the Civilian voting council and confronts her on it, and grows even more irritated upon realizing that Fumiko had not even applied. During the last council meeting between the Sunagakure Council, Mai is mentioned by Fumiko to be spying on the procession through the use of Transformation. Mai later appears onstage alongside the Sand Siblings and Fumiko, and becomes irritated with Gaara's anxiety before becoming Kazekage, and listens to Gaara's inauguration speech. Afterward, after a party thrown by the Mitsuwa Clan in honor of Gaara's inauguration to Kazekage, she is seen asleep on the couch. During this time Fumiko notes that her breath smelled like Sake, and this is confirmed when the next morning Mai goes to Gaara, attempting to find a healer to help with her hangover. 'Growing up' Mai continues to go to Sunagakure's Ninja Academy, although she is not shown again until later in this arc in a dinner conversation with her family and Fumiko. During this scene she becomes upset at Fumiko's decision to move into the Tower with Gaara, despite outwardly agreeing that it was more logical in terms of Fumiko's work at the hospital, she becomes sullen. Mai later helps Fumiko pack her things to move, and is short and moody with her sister, unable to help feeling as though she was being abandoned. However, her view changes when Fumiko notices her turmoil, and promises to keep making her maple milk and being an older sister. She defends Fumiko's decision to move when their father violently denies it, and in her anger reveals that she wanted to leave, too. However, this never happens, as she is still an Academy student. Later, after Fumiko leaves and Mai eventually goes to the Tower, knowing she would be upset, she meets up with Fumiko and Gaara in Gaara's room. Mai brings the teddy bear that Fumiko had found while packing to give back to them, and is relieved when Fumiko smiles. She jokes that then Genin team she had seen on their way to help with the move would take a while since they were so small, but becomes annoyed when Gaara turns the joke on her. At some point later, Mai is mentioned in passing by Kankuro to have been talking about Fumiko's dreams. She assists Kankuro and Gaara in keeping Gaara's early birthday present of an Art Gallery building a secret by teaming up with Kankuro to keep them separated so Gaara wouldn't tell her accidentally. During this point she meets Yoshihisa, a Konoha shinobi Fumiko had met while volunteering at the hospital during the Chuunin Exam arc. Mai later complains to Gaara about the detentions she was receiving as a result of skipping classes, however Gaara replies that she would have done so anyway and was lucky he didn't tell her sensei. During an unseen Academy class, Mai injures herself in a spar and is sent to the hospital despite the minor wound. While there, Mai undergoes both treatment and an overdue routine physical for Kunoichi, and it is revealed that Mai was sterile, incapable of ever having children. This greatly upsets her, for reasons Mai doesn't quite understand, as she had been told previously by her peers that she would make a horrible parent. She is later seen aggressively training with her punching bags, bedroom wrecked, as Fumiko tries to figure out what happened. Later, when Fumiko makes her a portrait of herself at a younger age, beaten up from a fight with multiple other children, she breaks down and admits to the discovery and her feelings about it. Fumiko assures her that she would have made a good mother. 'Fumiko and Gaara During this arc, Mai first appears in the Tower's kitchen with Temari, eating Fumiko's pastries. Fumiko bursts into the room, having found a flyer for a festival in Sunagakure. Although saying that the festival was fun, Mai initially tries to deter her from going, stating that they wouldn't go together because she would leave with Gaara on the first opportunity. She also points out Gaara's distaste for social events, however is interrupted by Temari, who exclaimed that Gaara would go if Fumiko asked him. She later agrees to go, and goes with Fumiko and Temari on the night of the festival to buy dresses and makeup. Together with Temari and Fumiko, Mai goes to a kimono shop, and buys a short red shortsleeved kimono with a golden dragon embroidered on the sides and an undescribed headpiece. While trying on clothes, she discusses with Temari the issue of not being able to conceal weapons in kimonos, at which Fumiko becomes confused, wondering why they would have to worry about that at a festival. Mai replies that she was practically Gaara's phantom limb, and thus needed to be careful, but dismisses the thought, deciding that she would be with Gaara anyway. The trio also goes to a salon, where Mai gets her hair done in a braided bun held together with bladed hair sticks as suggested by Temari, with minimal makeup, and gets her nails painted red. While heading home, Mai comments that Kankuro and Gaara had better be ready by the time they got back, and becomes sullen at Temari's flippant reply that Kankuro hated getting dressed up. At the Kazekage Tower, Mai notices Gaara's anxiety, bluntly asking what was wrong with him, but got no answer. Upon realizing he had made a cake for Fumiko, Mai dubiously replies that she wasn't sure Gaara was supposed to make cake, but eventually leaves to change into her dress regardless. Later, after forcing Fumiko to get dressed after eating, Mai tastes Gaara's cake after Kankuro's disgusted reaction to trying it, and realizes that he had accidentally used salt rather than sugar. Mai points this out, stating that she had done the same thing multiple times before. Mai is the first to separate from the group after arriving at the festival, aiming to find games with shinobi-based skill sets. She is later seen decimating a milk bottle game, and allegedly leaves to play the test your strength towers. She isn't seen until later in the festival, at some point having met up with Kankuro and getting extremely drunk. During this unknown period of time, she kisses Kankuro, although later laughs at Fumiko's question if they were a couple. They meet up with Fumiko and Gaara breifly after viewing the couple's first kiss on the dance floor, then leave to continue dancing. An unknown amount of time later, Mai finds Fumiko training with her Bo staff in the arena along with Matsuri. She calls out to her, and brings her back home at the request of their mother. Along the way, she is in a noticeably good mood, agreeing to Fumiko's weapon modifications without being cynical, but when questioned, merely replies that she had passed a test at school. It is later revealed that this 'test' was a hidden Academy test to recruit new ANBU trainees. At the house, it is revealed that Mai had gotten her right ear pierced. Later, upon realizing that her mother's only reason for calling Fumiko was to "talk" to her about her relationship with Gaara, Mai threatens to leave. Part II '''Kazekage Rescue Mission 'Fumiko Mitsuwa ' 'My Family' 'Pain's Assault ' 'Mai's Taicho' 'Five Kage Summit' 'Beginning' 'Bonds' 'Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown' 'Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation' Trivia *The name "Mai" literally means "True Love" (真愛), while "Mitsuwa" (三和) spelled with the kanji for 'three' and 'harmony', has no clear meaning. *According to the databook: **Mai's hobbies are training in ninjutsu and bukijutsu, and watching the sun rise and set. **Mai's favorite foods are grapefruit and spicy chili, and her least favorite are kale and calamari. **Mai wishes to fight Kankuro and Sasuke. **Mai has completed 77 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 33 C-rank, 20 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Mai's favorite phrases are "to use a poison to overcome a poison" (どくをもってどくをせいする, doku o motte doku o sei suru) and "Only death will cure a fool" (ばかはしななきゃなおらない, baka wa shinakya naoranai). *In the original TOF series plans, Mai didn't exist, as Fumiko was an only child. However, she was added into the chapter and the story to improve aesthetic, according to the author. *In part I, Mai is constantly seen fidgeting with a senbon. In part II, however, she instead fidgets with long-handled kunai or razor wire. *Mai has a pet cat named Cat, which she found while searching through her deceased taicho's house. Cat is the kitten of Yami's cat, who had already died. *After finding her deceased taicho's Shakespeare book Macbeth, she develops a habit of thinking or quoting aloud lines from it when she feels very strongly about something. *Her Sharingan's tomoe have been described to be off-black, with a brownish tinge. *In the first databook, Mai's stats mirror Sasuke Uchiha's exactly. Quotes *(to Gaara about Fumiko's crippling injury) "But she got hurt. Does that make you sad?" *(to Hanako)'' '"I mean... I was scared of Gaara too, but... I'm not anymore. So why does daddy still hate Gaara?"'' *''(to Gaara) "I can't let them keep pushing me around like they do. If I get stronger, they'll either be afraid of me or respect me, I don't care which. As long as they stop insulting me!"'' *(to Fumiko) "The hell do they want me to do this for, anyway?! Writing an essay about jutsus? Jutsus aren't that scientific! You don't have to explain it, you just have to ''do them; it's not that hard for crying out loud!"'' *(to Gaara) "Like I'd let your baka brother teach me. Man, he's really annoying. Besides, you're the only one I can think of that's strong enough to teach me anything I don't already know. Plus, you won't give me detention for falling asleep." *(to Matsuri) "Nice, kid. Some actual backbone. Good to see." *(to Temari about the Four Celestials) "Mad? Nope. I'm not mad- I'm pissed. Don't call them that. Kidnapping Matsuri doesn't make them worthy of respect." *'(to Fumiko about Matsuri's kidnapping)'' '"Don't give me that 'Mai' stuff. I heard you and Gaara talking. You said you would stay here, but you didn't promise to stay until he got back. Gaara can handle himself, but there's a chance he won't be okay. The question is, what do you want to do?"'' *(to Semei) "You have a death wish or something, attacking my sister like that!" *''(to Seimei about Gaara) "Hey! ''Shorty might be a little depressing, antisocial, and annoying, and yeah, sometimes he destroys stuff, but nobody calls him a monster, least of all albino losers like you!" *(to Fumiko after returning from ANBU) "Ow, dammit. I'm fine, guys. Really. Just a nap and some aspirin and... food, and I'll be ready for my party tomorrow." *(to Naruto) "If you don't shut up right now, I'll push you out into that sandstorm myself and let you ''see how impossible it is! You think I wanna wait, huh? You think I want ''to be here, Uzumaki Naruto? Do you?" *(to Kankuro) "These Akatsuki? These Akatsuki are ''it, Kankuro! Endgame. I'm crazy but I'm not stupid. If I go out there now I'll take at least one of them with me but I'll die trying."'' *(to Sunagakure Council) "I just lost a lot of things. And I don't care if I'm just a stupid twelve year old. ''I know what loyalty is."'' *(to Fumiko) "If you're gonna run out and play the hero, then you need superpowers. A kunai and a few lucky breaks just isn't gonna cut it." *(to Fukuda) "... That's it, isn't it? In the one place you're supposed to have the most control, you have none. Well, newsflash, dad: losers can't tell me what to do." *(to Fumiko) "I hate bloodlines. They're just not fair. And don't give me that 'life's not fair' bullshit, because I know it's not, but bloodlines are just... like cheating. They don't have to work for it. They don't have to ''try for it. They just have it, and sometimes that makes them automatically stronger than everyone else."'' *(to Fumiko) "Uchihas are bastards. The only things they're known for are fighting on the wrong side of the creation of a village, their sharingan abilities and Katon, the fact that one of their own slaughtered their own kin- and now Sasuke, who's just as much of a bastard. That name doesn't have anything but bloodstain." Reference Timeline of Forever Between Love and Everything Else Sands of Time DeviantArt Account Category:DRAFT